darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1195
Quentin is caught by Lamar and returned to jail. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840. On this night, Quentin Collins had planned to take Daphne with him and leave Collinsport forever, but he has discovered once again that the treachery of Gerard Stiles knows no limits. Daphne was intercepted and forced by Gerard to have a strange and compelling dream, one that placed her under a temporary spell, and caused her to agree to marry Gerard. Quentin has heard about this, and has set out for Collinwood, hoping to arrive in time to save the woman he loves. Quentin returns to Collinwood just as Gerard and Daphne are pronounced husband and wife. Act I Quentin immediately notices that Daphne is under a spell, which Gerard doesn’t deny. He is about to take Daphne out of the house when Lamar arrives and points a gun at him. Realizing he’s been set up, Quentin allows Lamar to take him back to jail (Lamar also mentions that Desmond has been recaptured). Daphne comes out of her daze and is horrified to learn of her marriage to Gerard. Gerard takes Daphne upstairs to the bridal chamber, but Daphne declares her love for Quentin, and refers to Gerard as Judah Zachary. Gerard decides to lock her in the room until she forgets about Quentin. Act II Later, Barnabas goes to the East Wing and sees Parallel Time. Catherine and Daphne are discussing a rumor Daphne heard in the village regarding a haunted room in the West Wing at Collinwood, which is why everyone in the house lives in fear and locks their doors at night. According to legend, every generation, a lottery is held involving all members of the Collins family. Whoever is chosen from the lottery must spend a night in the haunted room, but everyone who has ever attempted to has either died or gone completely insane. Daphne also mentions the last person to go into the room was Justin ten years ago, thus explaining his current condition. She implores Catherine not to live at Collinwood after she marries Morgan, but Catherine dismisses everything as nonsense. The two are overheard by a parallel Quentin, who tells Daphne he just got out of jail after seven years for accidentally killing a man who was spreading gossip about the Collins family, and scolds her for listening to these types of stories. Daphne is embarrassed and apologizes. The two reconcile and he offers to walk her back to the village. Gerard is in the drawing room when Valerie shows up at Collinwood. She is looking for Barnabas, but Gerard isn’t sure where he is. Gerard invites her into the drawing room, while telling her that he and Daphne are now married, and Quentin has been taken back to jail. Barnabas overhears this from the top of the stairs. Act III Barnabas visits Quentin at his jail cell. Quentin implores Barnabas to forget about him, and help Daphne instead. Lamar walks in and gloats to Quentin that Judge Vail has moved up the execution of him and Desmond to tomorrow morning. Barnabas tells Lamar they still have a score to settle. Back at Collinwood, Barnabas returns and sees Valerie. He tells her that Quentin has less than 24 hours to live, and begs her for help. Valerie thinks fighting back is almost suicidal, and it’s only a matter of time before Gerard uses the Head of Judah Zachary to exterminate everyone at Collinwood. Now referring to her as Angelique, Barnabas is incredibly disappointed, and tells her that although he has grown fond of her, he can never truly love her, because she will never change at heart. His words appear to hurt her deeply. Later, Barnabas prepares to leave the house when Gerard catches him in the foyer. Barnabas demands to know where Daphne is, but Gerard tells him it’s none of his business and orders him to leave the house. He angrily calls Gerard “Judah” before leaving, which catches Gerard by surprise. Gerard goes to the bridal chamber and tells Daphne that Quentin will be executed the following morning. Daphne is at first grief-stricken, but then lashes out at Gerard, who throws her onto the bed. In the middle of the night, Valerie returns to Collinwood, deciding to help Quentin. She thinks as she briefly gazes at the portrait of Barnabas, that, while her actions may help Quentin, they are actually for Barnabas. She uses voodoo on Gerard, causing him great pain. Before she can deliver the killing blow, however, Gerard enters the drawing room and catches her. Referring to her as Miranda, Gerard tells her that she has performed her last power. Memorable quotes : Quentin (PT): Now I must admit that I've never gotten along particularly well with my family, but it's the only family that I've got, and I don't like to hear stories or so-called legends about them. And I don't like to hear them slandered. ---- : Barnabas: It's terribly ironic what's happened between us. We've been enemies for years and until we made this reconciliation, but I'm afraid that's all it is, we can be nothing more than friends. : Angelique: But I love you, Barnabas. : Barnabas: I've grown more fond of you than I ever thought possible but I'm afraid I'd never love you as you want to be loved. I am human and you are not. You are still a witch and lack feelings for others. You will never change, I suppose, being what you are. I'm afraid you will never change. ---- : Gerard: I demand nothing from you. I demand that you get out of here. ---- : Gerard: So it is you, Miranda and you have just used your last power. ---- : Barnabas: This is your day, Mr. Trask, but remember we still have a private matter to settle between us. Tomorrow may be my day. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins /Catherine Harridge * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) / Quentin Collins (1841PT) * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge / Daphne Harridge (PT) * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Quentin Collins (1841 PT). This was the fourth and final role played by actor David Selby in the original series. * This is the seventieth episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Lara Parker is credited for Miranda and Valerie. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood drawing room. Story * Barnabas mentions the year 1970, when he witnessed Parallel Time in the east wing room, and it changed and became Angelique's room. * In Parallel Time, on her way to the Collinsport Inn, Daphne met Ezra Robinson who was sitting on the porch. Ezra always talks to her, but she doesn't usually pay any attention to him. She found what he told her to be frightening about how everyone in the village knows Catherine has agreed to marry Morgan. When Ezra learned that Catherine was planning on living at Collinwood, he told Daphne that Catherine was making a mistake, and that she should be warned about a haunted room located inside Collinwood. The room is the reason why everybody at Collinwood lives in fear, and keeps their doors locked at night. He told Daphne there was a legend where every generation of the Collins family holds a lottery to decide which member of the family has to spend a night in the room, and everyone who's ever gone into it has either died or gone insane. The last person to go into the room was Justin Collins; it's the reason for Justin's current mental condition. The official story is that Justin had an accident, but it has never been disclosed what kind of accident, how it happened, or where it took place. Catherine thinks Ezra to be "muddle-headed old fool". Quentin has been away for seven years; he was convicted for manslaughter and sent to prison. He got into a fight with a man and killed him because he was spreading stories about the Collins family, the same kind of stories Ezra has been telling Daphne. Quentin has never gotten along particularly well with the rest of the family. He last saw Daphne five years ago. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Parallel Time; Angelique: Barnabas. * TIMELINE: Quentin and Desmond will be beheaded at dawn tomorrow. 2:50am: Barnabas and Angelique in the drawing room. Quentin will die in 24 hours. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1195 on the IMDb The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1195Category:Dark Shadows episodes